


[Podfic] Law of Contagion

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Amnesty, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prophetic Visions, Repods Welcome, Ritual Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the  prompts <em>Frank/Mikey, friendship,</em> and the following tracks:<br/>Song: Mad World - Gary Jules<br/>Audio Track: The Self Fascination Ritual For Increased Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Law of Contagion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Law of Contagion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219406) by crowgirl13. 



> I recorded this prooooobably some time in 2012 or so. Never posted it, at first I think because I wanted to rerecord it, then I didn't have home wifi for years, and then I just plain forgot. I even had the html coding and everything done already!
> 
>  **Original notes:** Probably the thing I love most about the fic is the inclusion of magic and ritual in a very real, affecting-the-world, non-AU way. Don't get me wrong! I love AUs where the characters are all wizards and vampires and werewolves and just generally magical! But, like. We live in a world where people actually *do* use magic - whether you believe in its effectiveness or not - and that existence of magic is a big part of the way I view the world (even though I don't really use it myself). So I always welcome more fic about characters that use RL magic. (See also: another reason why Grant Morrison is a great addition to this fandom. ♥chaos magic♥)
> 
> Thank you to [Teigh](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/teigh) for blanket permission!

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_law_of_contagion_%28crowgirl13-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (5.2 MB | 0:04:59)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/%5Bband%5D_law_of_contagion_%28crowgirl13-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (2.9 MB | 0:04:59)

Streaming:  
  



End file.
